Life Imitates Art
by f-uckmesensless
Summary: Lana and Wendy were just friends- until one night at Lana's apartment when everything changed. L/W smut you've been warned. ONESHOT


Lana's arms ached from holding herself up. The edge of his hardwood desk pushed into the small of her back with every thrust and the smell of his aftershave was absolutely nauseating. He grunted and readjusted himself within her, awkwardly grabbing at her sides and arms. She remembered to let out a moan every once and while so he wouldn't think she was bored.

"Ohhh, ohhhh, Johnny" She mumbled, trying to sound convincing.

He made some noise in response- was he choking? No, no that's a good sound. Okay. Showtime, Lana. She felt him getting close so she tipped her head back and screamed, clenching around him. That did the trick. He spilled inside her and slumped against her chest. "Oh Lany-bear you're amazing"

He pulled out and re-zipped his pants, turning towards the mirror and fixing himself up. Lana stood and adjusted her dress and hair. "So… about the article?"

"Keep this up and I think there's a spot for you on page 3. Maybe 2." He was still entranced with his own reflection, combing every greasy hair into place. He picked up a cigar from a box on his desk and began chewing on one end. Lana tried not to look disgusted as she awaited any other comment from her sleazy new lover. "Listen, Winters. You've got talent. There's no question about that but I mean… you can't expect me to put you on the front of the paper! This is man's work."

She picked up her purse and sighed. "Thank you Mr. Walsh. I'll have the article on your desk by Monday."

She stumbled into her empty apartment and dropped her bag by the door. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of single malt whiskey. Lana took it with her into the bathroom and ran a bath as she threw her clothes on the floor.

The room started to fog up and she took a swig of whiskey. She whipped off the mirror and stared at her reflection. When did she become this girl? The girl who sleeps with editors to get published? The girl who fucks anyone who promises her a spot on the front page? She felt like crying. She lowered herself into the tub and began scrubbing- god she couldn't get the feeling of his skin off of her. She scrubbed until her skin was red before giving up and comforting herself with the whiskey.

Suddenly she sat up. SHIT. It was Friday. That meant she was supposed to be meeting Wendy and the guys at O'Malley's at 8 just like every Friday. She pulled the drain plug and grabbed a towel, almost falling as she stood, glancing over at the now empty bottle. Oops. She stumbled into the hall and picked up the phone, dialing Wendy's number.

It rang twice before she picked up. "Wendy Peyser" Lana smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Wen, hey."

"Lany! What's up? I was just about to leave for the bar to meet you all"

"Actually um… I'm not feeling too great I think I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"Lana in four years you have never missed drinks with the guys. Tell me you're dying of whatever illness you have or I'm coming over and dragging you out."

"Really I just feel sick I'm just going to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lana could hear concern in her voice.

"I told you I'm fine I'm just not feeling well"

"Lana? You sound drunk. Should I come over?"

All Lana wanted to do was sleep. But company did sound nice… and she was out of whiskey. "Yeah bring some'n to drink" she sighed.

Wendy hung up the phone with a click. Lana wandered to her room and pulled on an old college sweatshirt and some boxers that a magazine editor had left behind. She finally collapsed on the couch to wait for the doorbell. She didn't notice she'd fallen asleep until she heard Wendy calling her name from the hall.

"S'open" She shouted. She heard Wendy opening the door and waking inside. Lana could tell when Wendy saw the empty whisky bottle by the distressed sigh that echoed through the room. Wendy walked over to her. She lifted Lana's head and sat down on the couch, lowering Lana back down into her lap. She began stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"Sweetie" She sighed. "Did you have a bad day at work? It looks like you nearly drank yourself to sleep here"

Lana let out a choked sob. "Yeah" was all she could say.

"I called Tim and told him we were staying in tonight. It looks like you drank enough by yourself anyway, silly" She giggled and kept stroking her still damp hair. "Come on, sit up. Tell me what happened."

Lana almost felt ashamed as she slowly recounted the day's events. Wendy listened and nodded, trying to be as supportive as she could while fighting back the nagging jealousy. When Lana finished talking, she looked back up into her best friend's eyes. "God I sound like a little slut don't I" She chuckled, wiping her nose and eyes. Wendy's eyes had flecks of green in them. Lana had never noticed that before. Maybe it was the whiskey but the room had started to feel really warm.

Wendy sighed. "No, baby, you aren't a slut you're just… ambitious. That's all. There's nothing wrong with that. He's gonna publish you in the paper! That's great!" Lana smiled. "Oh, here" Wendy added. "Since I figured you'd have drunk the whole house by the time I got her a brought you a little present" She reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a little plastic bag and a lighter.

That cheered Lana up, all right. She stood from the couch- grabbing Wendy's arm for stability- and walked into the kitchen where she kept the rolling papers. Lana hoisted herself up to sit on the counter and watched as Wendy's deft fingers rolled a joint and lit it. Those fingers… Lana sighed as she fantasized over what those fingers could do…

Lana looked up as Wendy cleared her throat. How long had she zoned out for? She took the joint and inhaled, blowing smoke into her best friend's face with a mischievous giggle. They walked back to the couch and put on a movie, Lana resting her head on Wendy's shoulder. She must have dozed off because the next thing she felt was Wendy wrapping strong arms under and around her and carrying her towards her bedroom. Lana felt Wendy put her down on the bed but before she could leave Lana grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't go" She mumbled. Wendy sighed.

Lana felt the bed shift under her weight. Strong arms wrapped around her. She felt comfortable, safe. The number of times she'd dreamt of the way it would feel to be wrapped up in Wendy's arms…

Her eyes snapped open. What were they doing? She untangled her limbs and leapt out of bed. "No, no no no Wendy you have to go home I'm sorry you have to go"

Wendy sat up, confused. "What? What's wrong?" She stood and started to walk towards Lana. "Lany are you okay? What's wrong?"

Lana backed away and shook her head. "Wendy you don't understand, I… I'm not… We can't…" She sputtered

Wendy stepped back, shocked "Oh my GOD! Lana you don't think I'm…. that I'm… _gay_ do you?" The word almost came out as a whisper, as if she would be punished if someone heard. It felt dirty on her tongue. "Lana you asked me to stay so I stayed, I don't… Oh my GOD!"

Lana sighed in relief and put her hand to her chest. "Oh thank heavens, Wen. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do if you were… you know…" Wendy laughed. "And if I was… well I wouldn't expect you to want to be my friend anymore." They both giggled. Of course neither of them was gay!

They looked at each other for a moment, trying to find a way to break the awkward silence. Lana for the first time noticed the incredibly sexy scrap of a dress Wendy was wearing. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. Wendy couldn't tear her eyes away from Lana's creamy legs peeking out from under those incredibly short boxers. The space between them was thick with emotion.

Wendy took a step toward her. Her voice was low and gravely. "Well now that business is out of the way…"

Lana stepped closer. "Yeah…"

"Since neither of us is even the least bit gay…" Wendy's right hand reached up to play with a string on Lana's sweatshirt

"It wouldn't be bad if I…" Lana looked into those golden-brown eyes that she loved, feeling her heart pound in her ears. "It wouldn't be bad if I just…"

She leaned in, slowly, tentatively. Wendy closed the rest of the space and pressed her lips against Lana's. The kiss was light, gentle. At first they were both too scared to go further, but lust and need won out. Lana wrapped her arms around Wendy's neck and tangled her fingers deep into her hair. Wendy's hand latched around Lana's thigh, suddenly pulling her leg up around her hip. Lana hopped up to pull her other leg around as well. Wendy's hands grabbed Lana's ass and pulled their bodies even closer.

Lana moaned into the kiss as Wendy forced entry into her mouth, tracing her tongue over Lana's perfect, pearly-white teeth. Wendy's hands started to roam up her sides as Lana used her strength to hold herself up. Wendy walked forward until Lana's back was against the wall. She leaned her head down and began sucking on Lana's pulse point. Lana cried out in pleasure.

Once Wendy was sure she had left a solid mark she spun them around and slowly lowered Lana down to the mattress. They broke for air and stared into each other's eyes. Wendy slowly kissed her again with all the tenderness and passion she had. Without breaking their kiss Lana sat up and started crawling back on the bed, Wendy following her until Lana's head was above the pillows and Wendy was lying on top of her. Lana's hands trembled as they reached around Wendy for the zipper on her dress. The silky fabric slid off of freckled shoulders and found its way to the floor. Lana rolled them over and looked down at her best friend, lying beneath her in nothing but black lingerie.

Lana kissed her and then sat up to pull her sweatshirt over her head, revealing her pale flesh and thin torso. Wendy reached up to grasp her hips, sliding her hands slowly up her visible ribcage. Lana couldn't tear her eyes away from Wendy's expression and her hands explored the expanse of smooth skin before her. When Wendy's hands finally reached Lana's small breasts Lana sighed. She leaned down to kiss Wendy again. Lana pressed her hands flat on the smooth skin of her lover's stomach. She caressed her curves- god those curves.

When she reached the delicate lace of Wendy's bra she bent down to kiss her collarbone and lowered one strap over her shoulder. The other followed. Lana reached underneath of Wendy and unhooked her bra, gasping at the ample breasts as they were released from their constraints. The freckles that dotted Wendy's face and neck continued down her chest. Lana felt this urge to taste her skin. She leaned down and kissed the swell of her left breast, tasting salt and something sweet- something so indescribably Wendy. She began to suck one nipple, rolling the raised bud around in her mouth. Wendy moaned, clutching Lana's head closer to her. Lana finally released the bud with a 'pop' and gazed at Wendy, eyes full of lust. She reached a careful hand between them and lowered it to the waistband of her lace panties. Wendy's eyelids fluttered. Lana pressed a finger against her core over the thin lace. She could feel wetness through the fabric and her breath caught in her throat.

Wendy moaned and rolled them over. She wasted no time in kissing down Lana's body. She hooked her thumbs into the top of her boxers and slowly started to slide them down. She pressed a kiss just below Lana's bellybutton and slid her lips down, following the path of the shorts. When Lana finally lay naked beneath her, Wendy took a slow breath in, loving the sight and smell of her lover. She kissed her hip, then her inner thigh, then her lips. She carefully tested her slit with one finger, pushing between the lips and sliding into her. Lana gasped. Wendy kissed the pink flesh again and flicked her tongue out to taste her. It was salty and sweet and like nothing she had tasted before. She couldn't get enough of that taste. Lana screamed out as Wendy pushed a second finger into her and wrapped her lips around her clit. Lana's back and hips lifted off the mattress as she came.

Wendy finally sat up, a drop of Lana on her chin. She climbed back the thin, bony body beneath her. When they kissed Lana could taste herself. She grasped Wendy's hips and tore away the thin panties. Wendy bit her lip as a finger slid into her. She straddled Lana's hips and began rocking back and forth as Lana added another finger. She tipped her head back in ecstasy as Lana's fingers curled inside of her. Goosebumps rose all over her flesh. Her orgasm hit her with the force of a rocket. Lana had never seen anything more beautiful than Wendy's face as she came.

Wendy collapsed onto Lana's chest, panting. After a minute or two she rolled off and lay next to Lana on the bed. "Wow" was all she said.

"Yeah" Lana replied.

They turned to face each other. Wendy closed her eyes with a sigh. "I won't tell if you don't" She whispered.

Lana put a hand on Wendy's soft cheek "Deal." She breathed, leaning in to seal the promise with a scorching kiss.


End file.
